1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a belt clip device for a mobile communication terminal unit, and more particularly to a belt clip device for a mobile communication terminal unit capable of allowing the user to conveniently view the display window of the terminal unit even in a state wearing the terminal unit at his side.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Today, mobile communication systems has been rendered to be a necessity in the present society. This has resulted in an increased demand for terminal units of such mobile communication systems. Recently, terminal units having new functions have been developed in order to allow those terminal units to be more conveniently used. In particular, in mobile communication terminal units, the convenience in carrying those terminal units is considered to be important because they are always carried by user on their bodies.
Typically, a mobile communication terminal unit is provided with an LCD panel arranged at the front or top surface of a unit body. The mobile communication terminal unit may also be provided with a belt clip device in order to allow the user to easily and conveniently carry the terminal unit at his side. The belt clip device also has the function of protecting the terminal unit.
FIG. 1 is a side view illustrating a conventional belt clip device for a mobile communication terminal unit.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional belt clip device mainly includes a terminal unit holder 102 for receiving and holding a terminal unit 101, and a clamp 103 attached to the terminal unit holder 102 at one side of the terminal unit holder 102 and adapted to allow the belt clip device to be mounted to a belt. The clamp 103 has a base portion 103a coupled to the rear surface of the terminal unit holder 102 by means of set screws 104, and a panel portion 103c hingably coupled to the base portion 103a and spaced apart from the base 103a by a desired gap by virtue of a plate spring 103d. 
Where the user desires to carry the terminal unit at his side using the above mentioned conventional belt clip device, he depresses a depressing portion 103b of the clamp 103 against the spring force of the plate spring 103d to sufficiently space the panel portion 103c of the clamp 103 apart from the base portion 103a, thereby forming a sufficient gap therebetween, and then couples the belt clip device to his belt in such a fashion that the belt is fitted into the gap. Since the base portion 103a and panel portion 103c of the clamp 103 are urged toward each other by the plate spring 103d arranged therebetween, they come into tight contact with the belt in a pressed state, thereby causing the belt clip device to be firmly held on the belt. Accordingly, the user can carry the mobile communication terminal unit 101 in a state in which it is received and held in the terminal unit holder 102.
Meanwhile, it may be often required for the user to view an LCD panel 102, that is, an information display window, of the terminal unit 101 in a state, in which he carries the terminal unit 101 using the belt clip device, in order to confirm the telephone number of a calling party in response to a call from the calling party, a message received from the calling party, or the current time. In this case, however, the user can view only an inclined or inverted image of the information or content displayed on the LCD panel 102. As a result, it is difficult for the user to accurately confirm the displayed information or content. In order to accurately confirm the displayed information or content, there is an inconvenience in that the user must view it after separating the terminal unit 101 from the terminal unit holder 102.